Forum:Tips and Tricks for Completing FroggyDex
Hey guys, I'd like to tell new playres some tricks to help out and get feedback and ideas from the community on completing your froggydex. My methods are designed for efficiency, but you can pick and choose the tips that will help you most. Here are some tricks that I've picked up along the way. Note: The $5 egg placement addon that can be bought from the proshop in the game is a HUGE help. I would be bored of the game by now if I hadn't bought it. It allows you to place unhatched eggs into all habitats. You should own at least 4 habitats to begin work on your froggydex... otherwise this will be a very slow process. 1. Select the breed you want to fill in first. Anura is a good starting place. 2. I keep only 16 breeding stock at a time to maximize the room available for eggs. Breed the 16 color combinations that match eachother to make it easy to remember which 16 color combination frogs you have as breeding stock. Mine are Yellow Aurum, Blue Caelus, Emerald Muscus, Maroon Tingo, Purple Pruni, Green Folium, Azure Callaina, Tangelo Carota, White Albeo, Cocos Bruna, Beige Ceres, Glass Chroma, Violet Floris, Royal Viola, Black Picea, and Olive Cafea (I chose olive at random because you don't want a second cocos primary colored frog in your breeding stock). You can choose different combinations but being able to remember the color combinations helps. 3. There are 23 primary colors and we have only selected 16 for the initial breeding stock. Keep the other primary colors available in either your catalog or in other species you're keeping for later breeding. I'm keeping one of every species and I use the lowest level frogs to keep the odd primary colors: Aqua, Marine, Pink, Red, Orange, Golden, and Lime. That way I can cross breed later to get the color I need in the species I'm working on. 4. Make sure to catalog an anura in all 24 primary colors and one of all 16 secondary colors for later use. 5. Arrange your 16 breeding frogs so that you have Tingo, Carota, Aurum, Folium, Muscus, Callaina, Caelus, and Pruni in one habitat. Viola, Ceres, Floris, Albeo, Bruna, Cafea, Picea, and Chroma should be in a second habitat. 6. Start by going to the species you're working on in your froggydex. Pick a primary color you have available, maroon for example. Check that primary color in your froggydex to find out which combinations you're missing. If you have ever owned a particular color combination the froggydex for that frog will be filled in with Max value: Speed: and Stamina: 7. Remember which of the first 8 (Tingo through Pruni) secondary colors are missing from your maroon anura's froggydex. Remember also how many total anuras you've found. 8. Go to your maroon tingo anura and breed it once with any frogs that have the secondary colors you were missing from your maroon anura's froggydex. 9. Check your froggydex. Start by checking the total number of anuras ever owned. If that number is the same as it was the first time you checked it, you have not bred any new frogs and you can close the froggydex immediately and repeat the breeding from step 8. If that number is higher than it was the first time you checked it you bred a new combination and you need to see which one(s). 10. Go back to your maroon anura's froggydex and remember which secondary colors are still missing. 11. Repeat steps 7-10 until all 8 of the first 8 secondary colors have been bred. Then move on to a new primary color or move your maroon anura into the second breeding habitat to complete all of the secondary combinations available. 12. This process is repeated until all 16 primary colors available have 100% of their combinations complete. 13. Along the way, you can breed those missing primary colors into your breeding stock. Eliminate the Azure Callaina frog and replace it with an Aqua Callaina frog once azure has reached 100%. This maintains a minimum number of breeding stock to keep the maximum number of habitats open. I certainly may have put too much time into finding as many theoretical ways to increase efficiency, but that's what I enjoy about a new game. For people who want to maximize their money and time while completing the froggydex: 1. Check the frogmart daily. Buy any color/species combinations that are not in your froggydex. These frogs are sold cheaper than their max value, so you'll make a little money and keep your mailbox full at the same time. 2. You can maximize time or money, but not both. To maximize time you can sell off all eggs before they reach maturity so that you have room to breed more quickly. To maximize money, you will need to wait until eggs have reached at least half way to adulthood before selling to break even or wait for adulthood to make money. 3. You can compromise and minimize loss of money while also breeding quickly by using the "Babyproof Kit" which allows you to move eggs into other habitats. With this ability, you can sell off all of the very cheapest eggs produced by a particular species and only keep the most expensive eggs in extra habitats to mature. These will gain value faster than the cheaper eggs and thus the time they spend maturing will result in a larger monetary gain, even if you only keep them for a few minutes before selling them. 4. Again with the Babyproof Kit, you can also minimize money loss from selling immature eggs by filling all extra habitats with eggs then seeking out those eggs that are the same primary and secondary color combinations as the adults you're using to breed. (You can do that by comparing the max value, stamina, and speed attributes of eggs and parents). When you find an egg that is the same as one of those breeding stock, sell the adult and place the matching egg in the habitat with your breeding stock. This clears one more space for the breeding of other frogs and you didn't have to sell an egg worth only a few $, but skipped straight to selling the adult worth lots of $.